legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pearl Necklace of Gwalior
The Pearl Necklace of Gwalior is the 113th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 102nd to be aired. One team member has to walk across a bridge that is wobbly. If the player fell or used their hands, they had to start again. One across, the partner has to do the same thing. When both are on the other side, they have to run over and hit their gongs. One of the bravest women in all of India was the Rani of Jhansi. In the mid 1800's, the British took over the kingdom of Jhansi and annexed it to India. The Rani or queen of Jhansi mustered an army of 14,000 men to drive the British out. They fought for a year but the British pushed her back to her fortress and layed siege to it. "Your highness, the British cannons are raining fire on the city. The general is worthless. There is no one to take his place." "I shall be there! Bring me my sword and pistols and the Pearl Necklace of Gwalior!" The necklace symbolized her right to reign and moments later, when she appeared on the parapit, her sword in hand, two pistols in her belt, and the Pearl Necklace at her throat, a roar went up from the rikes, and her men fought even harder. The British were awed by this beautiful woman shouting commands to the gunners. Over the dim of battle, a British bombadeer shouted to his commander. "Sir, we have it in our sights, should we fire?" "I cannot fire on a woman that brave." For days, the Rani held the city against the assault. Finally, she slipped from the city on horseback and the necklace disappeared. Years later it was brought to the Temple. The Blue Barracudas are Dawn, who enjoys gymnastics and competed in track at the Junior Olympics, and Ryan, who plays basketball and surfs. The Green Monkeys are Ashleigh, who rides horses and sings in her school choir, and Joseph, who plays football and collects rocks. Burrow the City Tunnel (Trampoline Web) When the battle was lost, the Rani's horse awaited her at a secret tunnel formed by loose bricks; now Joseph and Ryan had to knock out some loose bricks of their own on the nets. When Kirk gave the signal, both boys would run forward and launch themselves onto the web to knock out a brick, then come back down and repeat the process. Whoever knocked out all nine bricks, or was further along within 60 seconds would win; Joseph and Ryan tied with 3 bricks each, and both teams received a half-Pendant. Escape Gwalior! (Bucking Horse) When the Rani of Jhansi realized the battle was over, she slipped from the city on a spirited horse which was also wild; here, Ashleigh and Dawn's escape would be equally difficult. When Kirk gave the signal, the horse would gallop and whoever fell off granted their opponent a point; whoever scored the most points within 60 seconds would win. Ashleigh tried using the lay-down approach on the horse, only to get bucked off more than once; as a result, Dawn won 5-1, completing the Blue Barracudas' pendant. Regiment Attack (Slingshot Wall) The Rani of Jhansi had to fight off numerous regiments of the British Army when they annexed her kingdom; here, the teams had to destroy only four regiments. When Kirk gave the signal, the girls would load a cannonball in a slingshot, fire it at the boys, who would catch it and destroy the first regiment, proceeding to climb up to the next regiment and wait for the next cannonball. Whoever destroyed all four regiments, or was further along within 60 seconds would win; the competition was close, ultimately being a tie with three regiments destroyed for each team, but the Blue Barracudas would go to the Temple with 2 pendants over the Green Monkeys' 1½ pendants. Ryan had only one choice in his path after starting in the Crypt; he had to climb the outer walls of the Pit of the Pendulum, eventually going up to the King's Storeroom and down to the Chamber of the Sacred Markers, getting caught by his first Temple Guard. He raced in and out of the Room of the Ancient Warriors after getting it on the first try, but was eventually taken out in the Shrine. Dawn finally got to the Shrine with 48 seconds left, entering the Room of the Secret Password with around 20 seconds left, having had trouble jamming the Silver Monkey down all the way. She had to say two passwords to open the door to the Pharoah's Secret Passage. Unfortunately, time expired before her fingertips could even make contact with the Pearl Necklace. * This episode is the last episode where contestants must retrieve an artifact placed in the Bottom Corner of the temple. * Out of all the moat crossings in the show, this one was the fastest, lasting only up to ten seconds. * This episode marks the last time a team of Blue Barracudas competed in the Temple Run. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Bottom Corner Category:Red/Blue/Green/Orange Category:Blue Barracudas vs. Green Monkeys Category:Blue Barracudas Category:2 Pendants Category:Male Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Episodes That Were Dubbed in Spanish Category:Consecutive Teams in the Steps of Knowledge Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered